The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1 Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at, ???, ??? Dr. Eggman: Sonic. How I hate him. (stops walking and looks at a pixelated screenshot of his new weapon.) And all of that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction. Every defeat. Every humiliation at the Hedgehog's hands will be returned a thousandfold by my unstoppable creation. This is my dream come true. With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe, and conquer the world! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Orbot: The boss means business this time! Cubot: Mm-hm. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ???, ???. Serena: ROBBIE!!! ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Joe: Maybe he survived. ???, ???. Little Girl: ???, ???. Mother: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Vector the Crocodile: Eggman's army is unstoppable! Without Robbie and Sonic, the people are losing hope and giving into despair. Gmerl: Despair is a luxury we don't have. Amy Rose: I still dream that Sonic is with us. Do you think he might be-- Silver the Hedgehog: I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Robbie is gone, Amy. And Serena is... she has just lost it. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. If we're going to win we have to do it without them. Espio the Chameleon: Krystal is right. We've been hoping for a miracle these past six months, but I'm afraid we have to make our own miracle. Silver the Hedgehog: Eggman's army has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers. Charmy Bee: Not everyone is terrified. Isn't a new recruit joining us today? Slider: Yes, a survivor from the city, Isn't that right? Dorothy Ann Rourke: I'm accessing the file now... ???, ???. ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Zavok: This is the end, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: (sarcastically) Oh hey, sounds like the party's started. Want to let me go and join in? No? Of course not, you hate fun. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, wow. The end, huh? Let's see you try something now that I'm free. Zavok: Foolish hedgehog. getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now come and face the inevitable. Sonic the Hedgehog: (running out of his cell) The only thing inevitable here is my foot kicking your butt. ???, ???. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???.